Nur in der Wiener Luft
|year = 1962 |position = 13th |points = 0 |previous = Sehnsucht |next = Vielleicht geschieht ein Wunder }} Nur in der Wiener Luft was the Austrian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1962, and was performed by Eleonore Schwarz. The song was performed in German and was fourth in the running order, but after the voting procedure, it was last place with Nul Points with three other countries else. It was Austria's worst entry for a while. Lyrics German= Nur in der Wiener Luft spürt man den besonderen Duft Von einer gewissen süßen Walzermelodie Schaut man zum Fenster 'naus Klingt es nach Johann Strauß Und nach dem Zauber seiner Walzerpoesie Und jedes Wienerkind liebt diesen einen Wind Sausend und brausend wie ein Kind der Phantasien Oft kann er zärtlich sein, stürmt oft wie junger Wein Zauberer von Wien, Walzer aus Wien Stephansdom, Rathausmann Sache und Würstelmann Kennt jedes Kind auf der Welt Von unseren Backhendln, Schubert und Staatsoper Hat schon der Opa erzählt Und dann noch: Grinzing und Burgtheater Schrammeln und Hauptallee Sind unsere Spezialität Aber da fehlt noch was Wichtiges, nämlich das Was net im Baedeker steht: Nur in der Wiener Luft liegt so ein besonderer Duft Singend und klingend bringt er dich zu Phantasien Oft kann er zärtlich sein, stürmt oft wie junger Wein Zauberer von Wien, Walzer aus Wien Und jedes Wienerkind liebt diesen einen Wind Sausend und brausend wie ein Kind der Phantasien Oft kann er zärtlich sein, stürmt oft wie junger Wein Walzer aus Wien, jahttp://diggiloo.net/?1962at |-| Translation= Only in the air of Vienna you smell that special scent Of a certain sweet waltz melody When you look out of your window You hear the sound of Johann Strauss And the magic of his waltz poetry And every child of Vienna loves this wind Rushing and blustering like an imaginative child Often he can be gentle, often he is stormy like young wine Magician of Vienna, Waltz of Vienna St Stephen's Cathedral, the city hall man Sacher cake and sausage vendor Are well known by every child in the world About our grilled chicken, Schubert and the National Opera Grandfather already told And also the Grinzing and Burgtheater Schrammeln and the main avenue Are our specialities But one important thing is still missing You can't read it in the Baedecker Only in the air of Vienna you smell that special scent Singing and sounding he brings you to Phantasia. Often he can be gentle, often he is stormy like young wine Magician of Vienna, Waltz of Vienna And every child of Vienna loves this wind Rushing and blustering like an imaginative child Often he can be gentle, often he is stormy like young wine Waltz of Vienna, yes Notes *Rathausmann: gilded figure you can find on top of the city hall *Grinzing: district in Vienna *Schrammeln: philharmonic orchestra, which plays original Viennese folk music *Baedecker: travel book. *Johann Strauss (1825–1899) - Austrian composer References Videos Category:Austria Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1962 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points